Stars Abroad: Swan's Fleet
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: Swanpaw,must see past her Clan's mistake. ShadowClan the wily, and proud, have became ShadowClan the deserters. After a battle called by all four Clans against four newfound 'Clans', Swanpaw must help her and her Clanmates to achieve their pride and dignity again. But what happens when she falls in love with a tom from a rival Clan? *WARNING DORMENT*
1. Cats Of The Clan

**Stars Abroad tells about StarClan cats mixing and helping alive cats. THIS ISN'T A SEQUEL TO STARS ABROAD: PATH OF THE SNAKE**

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

**Lilystar- Female cat, calico with tabby on darker stripes. Green eyes.**

**Deputy**

**Owlscreech- A large chested male cat, with brown fur, Green eyes.**

**Medicine Cat**

**Twilightrose- Dusky grey male cat, red splotches on tail. Amber eyes. (Nettlepaw)**

**Warriors**

Wintergaze- Light colored tabby stripes, a brown/gray. The rest of her body is gray/black. Golden-green eyes.

**Silvermoon- Silvery white she-cat, with a small crescent moon burn, blue eyes.**

**Feathermoon- Blue gray she-cat, full moon burn, blue eyes.**

**Cedarfire- Deep orange leopard pattern, male cat, amber eyes.**

**Silentwhisker- Black she-cat, with white paws, daughter of Blackstar, blue eyes.**

Spottedjay- Brown spotted tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

**Snowstorm- White and gray she-cat, medium blue eyes. **

**Loudtalon- White underbelly and brindle colored overcoat, tabby, green-yellow eyes. (Swanpaw)**

**Marshpad- Short stubby tail, three different shades of brown, green eyes, female.**

**Cherryleaf- Pretty cream she-cat, with ginger tail, amber eyes.**

**Dappledholly- Leopard black she-cat, markings are grey, blue eyes.**

**Stormheart- Pale grey cat white paws, male, with blue eyes.**

Dewlight- Dark grey she-cat white paws, with blue eyes.

**Emberflame- Pure black male cat, blue and green eyes. White socks on back feet.**

**Ebonyleaf- Pure black she-cat, blue and green eyes. White sock on back left foot.**

**Shallowstorm- Pale grey tom, white markings around blue eyes.**

**Coolbreeze- Light brown tom, can run very fast, yellow eyes.**

**Coldgaze- Pure white tom, with blue on his tail tip and paws. Blue eyes.**

**Queens**

**Spottedjay- Two she-cats and one tom. Jaykit, blue tabby tom. Icekit, female pure white kit, looks like her father Coldgaze. Olivekit, pure black she-cat, green eyes.**

**Dewlight- Expecting Cedarfire's kits.**

**Wintergaze- Expecting Emberflame's kits.**

**Apprentices**

**Swanpaw- Pure white she-cat, frosty blue eyes.**

**Nettlepaw- Light brown tom, yellow eyes.**

**Elders**

**Moonshine- Ivory white male cat, blind, because of getting into Twilightrose's stock of poppy seeds, making him tipsy and rude. ( I COULDN'T HELP ****MYSELF)**

**Pinestripe-Small tom, gray with black stripes, yellow eyes, mixed with green.**

**Ravencall- Strong broad shouldered black she-cat. Green eyes.**

**Gingerspots- Tan, and red she-cat, spotted. Gold eyes.**

* * *

><p>AN With out any boldness means thast the cat is alive, but nursing kits.


	2. Celebration

**This is Treeclaw's and I's conjunction story. She will be doing the male apprentice that Swanpaw falls in love with, and I will be doing Swanpaw. Here is the link- ** u/4305837/Treeclaw****

* * *

><p>Sitting proudly among the other warriors, and my mother, Silvermoon. Nettlepaw, the only other apprentice smiled at me encouragingly as I stepped forward to Lilystar. Making her voice loud and clear she began to address the Clan, "Swankit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Swanpaw. Your mentor will be Loudtalon, I hope the Loudtalon will pass down all she knows to you".<p>

Lilystar then called up Loudtalon, "Loudtalon, you are ready to take on a apprentice. you have received excellent train from Owlscreech, and you have shown yourself to be quick-thinking, and strong. You will be the mentor of Swanpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to this young cat." Lilystar finished and jumped down from her addressing spot. Loudtalon padded up to me, her eyes determined, and prideful. We touched noses, and retreated next to my mother. "Swanpaw, Swanpaw, Swanpaw!" the Clan called out, my eyes shone, as I heard my mother, father and mentor call out my new name.

I padded along back to the camp, with my jaws full of moss. I didn't like taking care of the elders, and medicine cat all day long, but being the only apprentice, had is disadvantages and advantages. Such as being the ONLY favorite of the elders. Gingerspots, and Ravencall liked me more then Pinestripe. Moonshine, well he was too busy wandering around to care at all. Padding over to the elder's den, I poked my head in to see if anyone was there, luckily Pinestripe was sleeping and the others were out doing whatever. Changing out the bedding I rolled the dirty moss out of camp, and headed over to Loudtalon, who was talking to Owlscreech. Twitching her ears at me to acknowledge my presence, Loudtalon continued to talk to the deputy about the upcoming Gathering. I hoped I would be able to go as an apprentice, but I was also scared, because being in the most powerful and most respected Clan at the moment was a bit daunting. Loudtalon turned to me and said "Go, sleep and eat. Tonight you go to the Gathering."

I happily walked off and chose a frog to eat, alone until Nettlepaw came over to eat with me. I licked his ear, and went off to the apprentice's den to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest as you kindly pointed out, this selection on my side is rates M, for certain reasons. Lost of fighting was foreseen, it may change at any time. Have a nice day.<strong>


	3. Mayhem

**Once again her is the link- u/4305837/Treeclaw**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened as Nettlepaw shook me gently, I groaned and hissed at him annoyed, until I remembered what was happening tonight. I jumped up my tail swishing, and my eyes wide. Nettlepaw had to jump back to avoid my tail too.<p>

"Watch it!" he exclaimed, before crawling out of the den backwards to let me pass. I shook my pelt and rasped my tounge over it, tonight was the one night I could not, and I repeat COULD NOT, look dirty. Padding over to my mentor and mother, I sat down and started to listen to Lilystar.

"Tonight, we celebrate Swanpaw becoming a apprentice, and the birth of my sister's litter. I'm sure Wintergaze and Emberflame are very proud." Emberflame peeked outside of the den, hearing his name, but then retreated back in to adore his new kits.

Chortling Lilystar continued "Those who will be accompinaying me and Owlscreech are, Twilightrose, Silvermoon, Feathermoon, Silentwhisker, Loudtalon, Marshpad, Ebonyleaf, Coolbreeze, Coldgaze, Cedarfire, Gingerspots, Pinestripe, Ravencall, and of course Swanpaw, and Nettlepaw. To the Gathering!" Lilystar yowled as she leapt off the branch, the calico she-cat reached the entrance to camp, and waved her tail for us to follow.

...

Nettlepaw and I padded side by side while ShadowClan crossed the lake. His yellow eyes reflected the light of the lake making them a pale gold, while mine stayed the same frosty blue. After a bit of silence, my father came up to us.

"Now remember Swanpaw, don't disrespect the other Clans, we can't loose our standing right now" he said to me and licked my ear, before returning to Silvermoon, and Feathermoon.

...

My whole body tensed up as I jumped onto the pine tree. My paws slipped on the bark as I saw RiverClan cats just swimming across the gap in the water, I jumped off the tree and started to swim too. A RiverClan she-cat glanced at me surprised. "Here I'll show you how, First put your paws out like your running." she directed, I did what she told me to do, and found myself slowly being carried over to the bank.

"Good, now push harder, you should start to go faster, since there isn't any current." The she-cat meowed, as she reached the shore, shaking her pelt to ride it of water. Amazingly I found myself at the bank in no time. Nettlepaw raced over to me and exclaimed "Great StarClan! Swanpaw you had me in a fright!"

I licked his head good naturally and thanked the RiverClan she-cat. "No worries, it's nice to know that not only us have the courage to swim" the she-cat beamed at me, until another tom from RiverClan came up to us. He looked at me questionably and back to his Clanmate.

The RiverClan she-cat licked his ear, and started to tell him who I was "Hi Streamfoot, this is-" she looked at me questioningly, I finished her sentence "Swanpaw, it's nice to meet you both".

"As you heard he is Streamfoot, and I am Otterheart, descendent of Paleriver, and Starfrost." She beamed at me, seeing my mouth gape open. Paleriver and Starfrost! The lovers from back in the Forest! WoW! I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened in shock as the two started to laugh. We all heard a yowl, and went into the clearing, I gasped at the sight. The moon shone onto a huge oak, the deputies where sitting at the roots, while the leaders were on the branches. I waved my tail good-bye to the RiverClan cats, and settled down on the other side of the clearing.

The leaders nodded to Brackenstar. "ThunderClan, had been in a sticky situation for the past few days, we ermm-" He mumbled something under his mouth until a warrior called out "Speak up!" a few laughs went through the group of cats, and Braackenstar did in fact speak up, "If It haden't been for ShadowClan, we wouldn't have had any herbs to cure one of our cat's disease. Prey is plentiful, and we are thankful for the help that ShadowClan has given us."" he finished.

Fawnstar stood up and coughed, she too was sembarresed. "RiverClan, also has to thank ShadowClan, for driving out the badger last moon, and the fox five sunrises ago. Our prey is plentiful, we are waiting for the up coming Full-Leaf to bring plenty of kits to fill our ranks."

Rabbitstar sat up and was about to begin his report on the past moon, until all four Clans saw cats start to slide into the clearing. Cats of all shape and sizes came in, all had a different scent, some similar, but some odd. One cat stood out to me the most, a white tom, with yellow eyes, like honey in New-Leaf. Padding out all of the intruding cats sat down, and eight cats came forward.

"We are of an ancient place, far, far away. Our ancestors called SpiritClan lead us here, our homes destroyed by No-Furs. I Ruffledspirit, leader of DawnClan present to you your new Clanmates. Like you we also have four Clans, and medicine cats. DawnClan, EarthClan, BrackenClan, and of course we must mention FadeClan. I hope that some of our traits suit yours, and yours to us. We will not leave, we can't. I'm sure you know how this feels?" Ruffledspirit, told us. A strong looking apprentice slinked up mto me, his odd sceant filled my nose and I hissed softly. The tom backed away into the underbrush, and beckoned me with his tail. My paws acted on their own, with out evena blink of an eye I streaked past the other cats into the bushes. With my nose to the ground, I followed his sceant. Eventually the trees thinned out to a small clearing, I saw him on the grassy snad, licking his pelt clean. He stopped when he saw me though, I gasped softly hardly audible for even myself. The fading moonlight shone onto his pelt as he looked up, his golden eyes shining with honesty, wonder, and curisoity. The first words were by him.

"Hello, I'm Brightpaw..." He said tentivly. I stared at him with wonder, and suspicsion.

"What do you want?" My trembling voice whispered into the moonlite air. Ducking his head, Brightpaw slowly began to come towards me, like a friend would to a new queen Brightpaw reached a tail-length before me and stopped.

"I mean no harm, I wouldn't hurt you. Your just a kit aren't y-" his voice was cut short as I lept onto him. Clawing his shoulders and latching on with my back leg's claws. Yowling he tried to loosen my grip by reamming me into a tree, I wouldn't let go though. Getting onto all four paws now Brightpaw ran past the trees, and into sand. Leaping into the water he tried to dislodge me, by sinking. After our heads were under for about a minute, I started to get worried. Prying my claws from our now tangled fur, I pushed myself dsownwards and grapsed him by the scruff, water filling my mouth and into my lungs. Paddling like Otterheart told me, I reached the shore in no time. Coughing I stood up and shook my pelt, gasping for air was my top priority right now. When I finially go tenough air, I looked over to the tom in dismay, all the time I was getting air, Brightpaw was slowly dieing. Rolling him over onto his side I started to kned his chest, arounf the area where his lungs where. Coughing like I did, water started to pour out of his lungs. I continued to knead his chest, until he was breathing normally again. Staring down at him, blue met gold and I ran, back to my Clan. I didn't want this, or need this feeling the filled my stomich wil dragonflys. Shaking my head I slunk back next to my father, Shallowstorm. Sitting there I began to clean m,y pelt, until I saw another white cat slink back into the intruding Clans. Our eyes met and I looked away.

The four Clans still stood against each other. My side's fur bristling up and hisses being shared. Our eight Clan leaders and medicine cats stepped forward to face the intruders. Dawn to Shadow, Bracken to Wind, Earth to Thunder, and Fade to River. Silvermoon and Nettlepaw slide next to me, as the Clan's leaders stared into the others. With a silent flick of her tail Lilystar, beckoned us to follow her.

...

Along the way home, none of us spoke, no words of glances were shared. I felt guilty about it, but I couldn't help thinking about the way the moon shone onto his pelt, and his yellow eyes shimmering against the moonlight. I shook my head as Nettlepaw came up to me and slide his tail along my back comfortingly. Sighing I padded into camp with the others, our faces were a shocking surprise to those who didn't come.

"What happened?" asked Cherryleaf as we trotted on past her. Emberflame's and Wintergaze's eyes popped out of the nursery walls. Lilystar jumped onto the Clan addressing branch. "I'm sure by morning all of you will know what has happened, therefore I am not explaining it." her voice rasped out, and she stumbled back into her den.

I picked up a small finch from the fresh kill pile, and stared at it, nothing compelled me to eat it. I looked around my Clan's camp. What if we lost this all? Shaking my head I padded into the apprentice's den and laid down to sleep. Last I heard was arguing and a body sliding down next to me, and a wonderful scent filled my nose, making me think of the white furred tom.


	4. Pesky Dragonflies

I winked my eye open, seeing a white cat next to me I jumped up. Shushing me with his tail, I widened my eyes. You see, I'm the only one in the apprentice's den, so I was able to have privacy. I remembered that later that day, Spottedjay's kits would be apprenticed. Focusing my mind back to the tom before me, I bit his tail. Hissing at me the tom flinched away when I swiped a sheathed-claw towards him. "What do you want?" I growled out.

He flattened his ear towards me before saying "Sor...Sorry!" he exclaimed "I..I just wanted to..-"

"To spy on my Clan?" I meowed out with hostilely, "ShadowClan will tear you to shreds!"

"NO! I..I just wanted to see you." His words struck into my heart like thousands of pine needles. My eyes widened and my fur flattened out. Walking closer I told him,

"Look, don't come here again" I saw disappointment in his eyes as he turned away I touched him with my tail tip.

"Go by the edge of the lake tomorrow night, and I'll meet you there. My Clan would see you and kill you."

Okay.. I'll..I'll see ya tomorrow." I smiled warmly and nodded my head to the entrance.

"Hey" he whispered, "What's your name?"

"Swanpaw" I answered him as his tail slide out of the den.

* * *

><p>Walking out of camp with Nettlepaw, I asked him which herbs were collecting.<p>

Padding out to the edge of our territory near the lake he answered me "Lavender, rosemary and watermint." He paused; looking back at me for a moment I noticed his eyes hide an emotion. Shaking his head we continued on. I studied my paws as we walked on, which ended up as a mistake. I walked into Nettlepaw.

Flicking my shoulder with his tail, he retreated into the brush indicating that I should do the same. Nodding to the lake shore, I followed his gaze. There were cats on the shore! Watching them move along to RiverClan's border, one large group cut off and began to move towards us. Shoving Nettlepaw out of the thorns, I whispered "Get out! Out! Go warn the Clan, run fast!"

One look told me that he would come back with help; I gave him a quick lick to the cheek and turned to face the intruding cats. Giving a quick lick to my fur, I hardened my gaze roughly.

A large white tom padded up to me, the rest followed his example, and sat down. The tom bowed his head in greeting to me, speaking out a large rough voice filled my ears "Hello young one, my name is Cloudspirit, I am EarthClan's leader. May I know your name?"

Cautiously I answered him "My name is Swanpaw, of ShadowClan." Shocked murmurs arouse within the cats, but Cloudspirit silenced them with his tail. Just then I saw Nettlepaw skid on a corner, Lilystar was leading a patrol of cats. I unseated my rump, and nodded to Lilystar.

Slivermoon padded over to me, along with my father; Shallowstorm. Loudtalon and Owlscreech flanked Lilystar as she walked up to Cloudspirit.

Words were exchanged and the mood darkened around them, Owlscreech hissed at the yellow she-cat that padded up to Cloudspirit. Turning away from Cloudspirit, Lilystar flicked her tail, and the rest of the patrol followed. (line break) I stalked the thrush carefully. My tail was high enough to not brush the leaves; the only reason I had to worry about that was because I was near the ThunderClan border. My paw stopped in mid-air as I waited for the right moment.

When it came, I leapt into the air taking the bird down before even a cheap was made. Swiping my jaws in satisfaction, I picked it up and turned back towards my camp's general direction, before I saw the new-leaf colored eyes. No, it wasn't the white tom; he had a different color of eyes. I smelled the air, almost unable to be smelled because of the thrush's scent, I could smell ThunderClan. My eyes narrowed and my back bristled up, I knew I wasn't over the border. I had made sure, and if I was, I wasn't anywhere near where a border patrol would come by. Suspicion and curiosity flared up inside me, but I just gave the eyes a hard glare before turning back to head into ShadowClan's camp.


End file.
